Second Best
by marchbaby23
Summary: Payson and Nicky are best friends but Paysons want to be more. What will happen? Will they ever go out?
1. Chapter 1

The new national champion is…Kaylie Cruz! And the runner up is… Payson Keeler. My name came over the speakers as they hung the silver medal around my neck. I smiled to the crowd as I cried tears of joy. Kaylie stood above me with the gold and surprisingly I was okay with that. I looked over to Sasha who was screaming. The only face that mattered to me was Nicky. Nicky is my best friend who I have a crush on. He stood there smiling at me with his own silver medal around his neck. I smiled back but my smile quickly disappeared when I saw Kaylie run over to him and kiss him. Did I mention he is dating Kaylie, my best friend? And he doesn't even know how I feel. But I am Payson Keeler and I will find a way to get Nicky Ruso to be mine, even if it's the last thing I do. What did I just get myself into?

**Second Fanfic! For this story Payson won the silver and her back is still pretty bad but she can still do gymnastics. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I just won a silver medal at nationals, shouldn't I be happier? I would if the boy of my dreams wasn't making out with my best friend. I sigh. Nicky Russo will never see me as more than a friend and that's what kills me inside because I know we belong together. He just doesn't see that. All he sees is Kaylie Cruz, national champion not Payson Keeler, second best. I'm always second best.

"Congrats Payson."

"Thanks Emily."

"Don't look now but Kaylie is over there swapping spit with Nicky."

"I saw."

"I'm sorry. I know you like him but if you guys really were meant to be together you guys will get together."

"Thanks Emily. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. Are you going to the after party tonight?"

"I guess I have to since I won the silver."

"You can be my date!"

"Emily I didn't know!" I laughed.

"Not like that. As friends who both don't have dates and are being forced to go."

"Totally." I smiled.

"Well my mom wants to see me. I'll see you later?'

"See you there."

I walked to my bag and picked it up getting many congratulations on my way. I smile because my back is doing fine and I won second but it doesn't compare to having Nicky Russo as your boyfriend.

"Hey Keeler!"

I turn to see Nicky running towards me. Great. I put a smile on my face as he ran over.

"Congrats on getting second."

"Thanks, you too."

"I guess we're silver medal buddies."

"Yea I guess." _Silver Medal Buddies_? I guess that's a start.

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yea and Emily is my date." Nicky gave me a questioning look.

"Not like that you perv, as friends." I laughed slapping his arm lightly.

"I knew that, I was hoping you did."

"Perv! How does Kaylie date you?" _When it should be me._

"I don't know." He laughed.

"Well I'm going and I'm guessing you and Kaylie are."

"Yeah but it's not really my thing. I rather be playing air hockey in my basement."

"I agree, considering I beat you last time."

"I let you win."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Keeler you are so funny."

"Why is she funny?" Kaylie asked walking up to Nicky and giving him a kiss. I stood their awkwardly watching them kiss. _That should be me._

"Sorry Keeler." Nicky said breaking the kiss.

"It's ok. I got to go get ready for the party."

"See you there?"

"You bet." I walked away towards my car feeling like crap when Nicky called my name.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean for us to kiss like that in front of you."

"Its fine you guys are in love."

"Is that what she is telling everyone?"

"No I just assumed."

"I don't love her, at least not yet. I'm waiting. Maybe she isn't the one, maybe she is but I don't know yet."

"I understand."

"Thanks Keeler, I can always count on you. You're my best friend." _Of course, I should have known, always the best friend._

"Thanks. So I'll see you later."

"See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

_Payson POV_

_**I walked into the party with Emily by my side and smiled at how nice the Rock looked. There were streamers and balloons everywhere and it never looked better. Emily was wearing a black mini dress with a square cut out in the front (think Taylor Swift Grammy dress but shorter and black and no sparkles). I was wearing a light blue strapless dress that was tight under the bust and flowed out till the knees. My hair was in a loose side pony tail braid and my make up was a light smokey eyes with nude lip gloss.**_

"_**Great party." I said.**_

"_**Too bad we don't have dates."**_

"_**Speaking of dates, how are you are Damon?"**_

"_**We broke up."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**The long distance thing didn't work out and I felt like he wasn't telling me everything you know?"**_

"_**Yea I get it. What about Razor?"**_

_**Emily started blushing.**_

"_**You like him!"**_

"_**Maybe."**_

"_**Well he is hot."**_

"_**And he's sweet and smart and gorgeous and…"**_

"_**You like him!"**_

"_**Ok I do. I think he likes me too, I mean we've been flirting a lot and stuff."**_

"_**Well I'll be damned."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**There is Razor in the corner staring at you."**_

"_**Really where?"**_

_**There in the corner was Razor standing there in suit pants and a vest with a navy tie. He looked pretty handsome but not as hot as Nicky. Nicky was wearing something similar except he wore light blue to bring out his eyes. Nest to him stood Kaylie wearing a hot pink skin tight dress with her hair laying in curls.**_

"_**Over there by Nicky and Kaylie."**_

"_**Should I go over and talk to him."**_

"_**I'll come with you if you want. I can talk to Nicky and Kaylie to keep an eye on you."**_

"_**Like my wing girl?"**_

"_**Like a wing girl."**_

_**We walked over to Razor, Nicky, and Kaylie. I pushed Emily towards Razor and mouthed the word "talk" to her. Emily and Razor were in a middle of a deep conversation as I turned to Kaylie and Nicky.**_

"_**So, are you having fun?"**_

"_**I would if Nicky agreed to dance with me."**_

"_**I don't really dance." Nicky said.**_

"_**Really? Did you ever try?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**He is so stubborn."**_

"_**I know." I laughed.**_

"_**I'm not that stubborn."**_

"_**If you say so." I laughed again.**_

"_**Well I wanna dance." Kaylie whined.**_

"_**Well maybe Carter will ask you to dance. He's coming over her now."**_

_**Carter walked over to Kaylie and smiled at her.**_

"_**Would you like to dance Kaylie? I mean if it's alright with your boyfriend."**_

"_**Go, she's been complaining all night."**_

"_**I'll be back after a song or two." Kaylie and Carter stepped onto the dance floor and began to dance.**_

"_**Would you like to dance Keeler?"**_

"_**I thought you didn't dance Russo?"**_

"_**I do when I promised them a dance before nationals."**_

"_**You remember?"**_

"_**Of course, now come on."**_

_**Nicky pulled me onto the dance floor and we began to dance to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship**_**. I was laughed and dancing against Nicky and was having the most fun I had in a while. Suddenly the song changed to **_**Need you Now**_** and I backed up and stared a Nicky. I looked into his eyes with confusion as he grabbed by waist and pulled me into him to slow dance.**

"**What are you doing? Shouldn't you be dancing with Kaylie?"**

"**No I promised you a slow dance."**

"_**Oh yes my payment."**_

"_**I'm glad you remember."**_

_**I placed my arms around Nicky's neck and swayed by body to the music. Nicky pulled us closer as I laid my cheek against his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing. I stood there listening to his heart which seemed to beat faster every time I looked up to catch him looking at me. It slowed down as he looked over at Kaylie and Carter who were currently in the same position. I wonder why his heart only speeds up when I look at him and not when Kaylie does. Does he like me too? I looked up to see Nicky staring down at me. Our eyes met and I felt this shock run through me as Nicky brushed a piece of hair out of my face. Never in my life have I ever wanted to kiss a boy more then right now. His breathing hitched as I stared into his eyes and started to move closer to him.**_

"_**Nicky?" Kaylie screamed ruining our moment. She ran outside as Nicky looked at me trying to decide to go after her or stay with me.**_

"_**Go." **_

"_**Are you sure? I mean I…"**_

"_**Go."**_

_**Nicky thanked me and ran after Kaylie to go make amends. I should have told him to stay and be with me but I didn't. I couldn't do that to Kaylie. Emily and Razor walked over to me hand and hand when she noticed the look on my face.**_

"_**Where did he go? I mean he was just dancing with you."**_

"_**He went after his girlfriend."**_

"_**Payson I'm so…"**_

"_**I got to go."**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Go have fun." I smiled. "And Razor take good care of her."**_

"_**I will" he laughed.**_

_**I left the dance and walked to me car and just sat there. Nicky and I almost kissed but Kaylie ruined it. I almost kissed Nicky!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nicky POV**

"Kaylie come back!" I ran after Kaylie after I left Payson on the dance floor.

"What Nicky?" screamed Kaylie with tears running down her cheeks.

"Why did you run away?"

"As if you don't know."

"I have no idea."

"You were going to kiss Payson."

"Me and Payson are just friends just like you and Carter."

"Are you sure? You two looked like you were more then friends."

"We're not. I promise." I said as I walked towards Kaylie and placed my hands on her hips.

"I just can't have anyone cheat on me again." She whispered with tears in the bridges of her eyes.

"I promise you Kaylie Cruz that I will never cheat on you." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." Kaylie whispered as she laid her head against my chest. _Love? We've been dating for two months and she already loves me? I can't tell her I don't love her back. Maybe I will…hopefully._

**Payson POV**

I drove home listening to my Taylor Swift _Fearless _CD which is like the remedy for a broken heart or anything that has anything to do with a guy. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I almost kissed Nicky tonight totally forgetting that he has a girlfriend who is my best friend. Does that mean I'm a terrible friend or am I just so in love with Nicky that I don't notice anyone else. The Rock is going to be fun tomorrow.

_*the next day*_

I walked into my car and switched on the radio. _Need You Now _played and I quickly shut it off. I did not want to remember last night and the almost kiss that keeps playing on replay in my head. I drove to the Rock trying to find another song to listen to but I couldn't find anything until I settled on _Hey Soul Sister by Train. I walked into the gym to see Kaylie and Nicky picking up where they left off. It's as if last night never happened and I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy that they are ok or sad that he doesn't feel the same way._

"_Hey Payson." I turned to see Emily running up to me._

"_Hey Em."_

"_Thanks for everything last night. Thanks to you tonight after work Razor is taking me out on a date."_

"_Good for you Em."_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Never better." I tried to smile but Emily could tell that I was faking._

"_Really? Then I guess that you don't care that Kaylie told Nicky that she loved him."_

"_Nope I don't care." I lied._

"_Do you care that he didn't return it?"_

"_Ok now I care. What?"_

"_She told me that when Nicky went after her that she told him that she thought Nicky was cheating on her with you."_

"_What?"_

"_Anyway he said that you guys were just friends and Kaylie said that she loved him and he just stood there. Kaylie doesn't know whether he doesn't love her yet or loves someone else."_

"_Someone else?"_

"_My money is that she is talking about you."_

"_Nicky and I are just friends." I laughed._

"_You can keep saying that all you want but there is chemistry between you two that everyone can see."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about." I blushed._

"_You guys just seemed to gravitate towards each other, you guys can talk about the most random things yet it has meaning, you are always together, you two always look at each other, both are silver medalists, and you are Nicky and Payson."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Everyone thought that he was going to ask you out when the no dating rule was lifted. There was actually bets on when you guys were going to get together." She laughed. "My bet was one month but he threw everyone a curve ball when he asked out Kaylie."_

"_You thought he was going to ask me out?"_

"_Honestly the whole gym did."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yup." I looked over at Emily in shock. Everyone thought we were supposed to be together._

"_What about Nicky and Kaylie? Nobody is routing for them?"_

"_Only about 25% of the gym. People are betting they break up in two months, my guess is one."_

"_Why?"_

"_She's too clingy and he isn't going to love her so she will move on to someone who will. Maybe even Carter. They are friends again."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea. People say they are going to break up for many different reasons. One: Kaylie is too clingy. Two: She is still in love with Carter. Three: She cheats on Nicky with Carter. And Four: He cheats on Kaylie with you/ realizes he loves you. I'm personally a mix of one and four but you never know."_

"_Wow you're nice."_

"_You know you want them to break up. Admit it."_

"_I won't. They are both me friends and I am happy for them." Lie._

"_Yea totally. I'm gonna go over there and talk to Lauren. If you can make him cheat on Kaylie with you that will totally help me win the bet." Emily pointed to Nicky who was walking towards me._

"_Emily." I hissed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Nicky face to face._

"_Hey Nicky…"_

"_Payson, can we talk?"_

"_Sure. What did you want to talk about?"_

"_Alone?"_

"_Oh ok. Gotcha."_

_We walked over to the supply closet and walked in and locked the door._

"_So what's up?" I asked with my voice shaking. Why was I so nervous?_

"_About last night. Kaylie thought that me and you were um…cheating on her."_

"_Really? That's odd." I squeaked._

"_Totally." He laughed._

_There was this tension that was held between us that was so thick that you could probably see it._

"_So…"_

"_So…"_

"_Last night when we were dancing did you feel something?"_

"_Feel what?" I asked. He felt it too?_

"_There was this like spark that I have never felt with Kaylie before and it just felt right."_

"_Oh that spark."_

"_So you felt it."_

_I nodded my head because if I said anything at that point I know that I will tell him how I really feel._

"_Do you feel it now?" He whispered as he moved in closer._

_I nodded once more losing all abilities to talk._

_Nicky moved in closer to the point where I could feel his breath in my face. Our lips were just about to touch when the knob on the door began to shake violently. I looked up at Nicky with a look of fear. Nicky back away from me and held his head in his hands. I heard him whisper "shit". I looked at his eyes which held passion and fear for what we almost did. I walked over to the door and looked over one last time to see his position has not moved. I opened the door to see Sasha giving me and Nicky an odd look. I walked out of the closet and I then realized what had just happened. For the second time this week I had almost kissed Nicky Russo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I got some complaints that I wasn't staying true to Payson but I'm just trying to show a different side of Payson that I think the show doesn't show. Thanks for all the great comments though, they make my day. ****J Here is the next chapter.**

**Payson POV**

I walked out of the closet and ran into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and was not happy at the person looking back at me. I'm Kaylie's friend. I should not be trying to kiss her boyfriend. This is not who I am. I let out a deep breath and patted my face with water. Practice is going to get way more interesting from now on.

I walked out of the bathroom and gave Kaylie a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you think that Nicky was cheating on you with me. He really likes you and I would never do that to you. I won't become Lauren. Kaylie, you're my best friend."

"I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For ever thinking that you would have an affair with Nicky. You are not Lauren." Kaylie smiled and gave me a hug. I didn't realize this but at this point me and Kaylie were both crying.

"I'm sorry." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"It's fine. It's good to cry." She laughed as she wiped away her tears as well.

"I think we need a girls night." I laughed.

"Totally." Kaylie smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Um I can't. I ah have a date with Nicky."

"What about Friday?"

"Perfect."

"Sleepover my house?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll invite Emily and maybe Lauren." I whispered the last name hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Lauren?" Kaylie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want anymore drama at the Rock and it's been five months. I think its time to forgive and forget. So then everyone can focus on gymnastics. I know I do. I want to be great for the tryouts next weekend."

"Ah the national team tryouts."

"Yea and what are the odds they take 4 from the Rock?"

"Yea for 8 places in London."

"Exactly." I said as I placed chalk on my hands.

"You will make it and Emily so hopefully Lauren won't."

"Place nice." I teased.

"Fine for you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I placed my hands on the bars and let all the drama disappear as I start my routine. I finished the routine and landed with both feet on the ground. I walked over to get a drink of water and I stood there and started thinking. I need to eliminate all the drama from my life if I want to go to London and later China. I used to be so serious but I guess I changed when I started to like Nicky. It all started when my back started hurting.

_*flashback*_

_I stood by the water after Sasha told me to take a break. My back was hurting again and nationals was only a couple of weeks away._

"_Hey." I turned around to see Nicky standing there._

"_Hey?"_

"_How is your back?"_

"_It okay, been better."_

"_It sucks sitting out a few weeks before nationals."_

"_You're telling me." I muttered._

"_You shouldn't be sitting out. You are one of the top gymnasts here."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I make sure to keep my eyes on all the best gymnasts." Nicky smiled._

"_Well I would be practicing if my back wasn't bad."_

"_Did you ever think of taking cortisone?"_

"_No. Isn't it illegal?"_

"_Nope and it helps."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I take it for my wrists."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Think about it." He said before going to the horse and showing off._

After that I've been meeting with Nicky for cortisone until a week before nationals. I decided then to not take it and to rest a few days to save my back for nationals. I ended up getting a friend and a silver medal to match. Kaylie and Nicky started dating a week after he offered me cortisone. The truth is Kaylie asked me if she could date him and I said yes. Why? At the time I didn't know him very well and I didn't like him yet. I started getting real feelings for him was two weeks before nationals at Kaylie's birthday party.

_*flashback*_

"_Wow Payson. You look amazing." I turned around to see Nicky standing there looking at me with wide eyes._

"_Thanks." I blushed. I was wearing a floral strapless dress with purple, blue, and green flowers. My hair was down in waves and my make up was a lilac eye liner and a pale pink lip._

"_I mean you always look good but wow." Nicky blushed._

"_Thanks. Shouldn't you be over there complimenting your girlfriend?"_

"_I would but she's other there talking to Carter."_

"_Carter?"_

"_Yup, they're friends again."_

"_And you're okay with that?"_

"_Yea, just like she's okay with me and you being friends."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well when I first saw you I liked you, not Kaylie."_

"_What?"_

"_I had this big crush on you but then Kaylie asked me out and my feelings shifted to her. Sorry I never told you earlier."_

"_It's fine."_

"_Happy Birthday to you…." the crowd began to sang._

"_Let's go." I said as I grabbed Nicky's hand and ran to join everyone else._

Touching Nicky's hand that night I felt this spark go through me like I did when I danced with him at the party. That night I realized that I liked him and that I was too late. From then on I was the go to person for Nicky and Kaylie when they needed a friend.

I sat on the ground and watched Kaylie perform her routine.

"So what's up?" Nicky asked sitting down next to me.

"Trying to clear my head so I can practice." I said looking around the gym for anywhere to look besides his eyes.

"I need to do that too." He laughed.

"By the way you can't steal Kaylie on Friday. We are having a GNO."

"GNO? Isn't that a little Miley Cyrus?"

"Maybe."

"So no Friday and no Thursday."

"Why no Thursday?"

"Kaylie is going out with her parents why?" _Kaylie lied to me and Nicky. Why?_

"Nothing she told me she was busy Thursday but she wouldn't tell my why so I assumed she was going out with you." I lied.

"Oh okay. I haven't seen her since the party. I tried calling her a couple of times but it just goes straight to voice mail."

"She's not mad at you is she?"

"Nope she has forgiven me. I try to talk about but she always changes the subject."

"Odd."

"You're telling me. Any idea why?"

"You're the boyfriend, shouldn't you know more then me?"

"I guess I should but I don't."

"Is everything okay?'

"I have no idea at this point."

We sat there in comfortable silence as I tried to figure out why Kaylie would lie.

"So Payson?"

"What?" I asked breaking out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing tomorrow since Kaylie ditched us?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Wanna come over? We can hang out like we used to. Some air hockey, pizza, movies. Talk strategy to get you into London."

"Sure. Why not? We are friends." I smiled.

"7 'o' clock?"

"7 it is."

"See you then." Nicky said as he stood up to leave.

"Bye." I whispered. I now have to hang out with Nicky by myself tomorrow night while Kaylie is doing who knows what. What is wrong with me?

**Sorry it's kinda short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Any ideas of what Kaylie is up to?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Payson POV**

Its Thursday night and I was getting ready to go over Nicky's to hang out. Emily was over with me to help me figure out what to wear.

"How about this?" I asked coming out in a black tank top and jeans.

"Too boring. You need to look hot. Show him what he is missing." Emily said ready the new issue of _Seventeen_ magazine.

"Fine." I said as I went into the closet to go change.

"Did you see Nicky and Kaylie in _Seventeen_?"

"Yea…why?"

"He looks like he's in pain when he kissed her hand. Its actually really funny."

"I didn't notice."

"Oh really?"

"Maybe a little. He looks like he's going to be sick."

"He does." Emily laughs. "You look really pretty in this spread."

"It wasn't over the top? I mean I wore a big dress and my hair was pinned all other the place. I don't even recognize myself."

"You look beautiful. Was Nicky staring at you a lot during this shoot?'

"Now that I think about, yea he was."

"So he noticed it too. He likes you." _More then you know._

"So what about this?" I came out wearing a grey pair of shorts with a white tank top and this black blazer I got from my sister for Christmas.

"I like it." Emily said picking her head up from the magazine. I walked over to my dresser and put on my key necklace my parents got me for wining the silver at nationals. I combed my hair and let it hang in my natural waves. I put on a little mascara and some pale pink lip gloss.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"Let's go."

We got in Emily's car and drove the Nicky's house. She parked at the end of his drive way and unlocked the doors.

"Have fun." Emily smirked.

"We are just friends hanging out."

"Whatever you say." Emily smiled.

"Bye Emily." Emily drove away as I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited for Nicky to come. The door opened and there was Nicky wearing a white v-neck and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Nicky." I smiled.

"Hey Payson."

**Kaylie POV**

I stood in front of his apartment waiting for him to open the door.

"C'mon." I whispered.

The door opened and there he stood.

"Hey baby." He said leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Hey Carter." I said grabbing his hand. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." I walked into his house and sat down on the couch.

"I missed you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." He whispered as he gave me a kiss. I leaned into the kiss and grabbed his hair with my hands. I pulled away to catch my breath and smiled.

"It's been three weeks since we got to do this." I said.

"I know. The last time we really talked was at the dance."

"I know but that doesn't count because Nicky was there." I smirked.

"When are you going to break up with him so we can be official?"

"Why you don't like sneaking around? It was fun last time."

"Oh its fun. I just want to know that you are all mine."

"I am yours."

Carter shook his head. "Not when you're with him. Then he has claim on you."

"I want to be with you too."

"Then why are you still with him."

"Honestly? I need him."

"But why?"

"He keeps me focused on gymnastics and don't tell anyone but the press love it." I said giving Carter a kiss on the cheek.

"He keeps you focused?"

"When I was with you I was so distracted and I never focused on gymnastics."

"But it would be different this time because there is no rule against dating."

"True but I'm testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Yea, make sure you won't cheat on me again." I said looking down.

"Hey." Carter said picking up my chin and looking straight into my eyes. "I will never cheat on you again. I promise you."

"I don't know that yet and I don't want to get hurt."

"Like you're doing to Nicky?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are like the Carter in your relationship with Nicky and I'm Lauren. Do you think he deserves this? Does he deserve to hurt?"

"No." I whispered.

"Then why are we doing this?" Carter asked standing up. "Give me one good reason to stay?"

"Because I love you." I said kissing Carter. I love him and I have a feeling I always will.

**Nicky POV**

I heard a knock on the door and I ran to go open it. There was Payson looking the hottest I've ever seen her. This night will be the death of me.

"Hey Nicky." She smiled.

"Hey Payson." I smiled back. "Why don't you come in?"

"Well thank you." She laughed. Man did I love her laugh.

We walked down stairs into the basement and I walked behind the bar that was there.

"Anything to drink?" I asked.

"Water." She smiled. I grabbed two waters and placed them on the bar. "Thanks."

"So what do you want do?"

"How about some air hockey?"

"So you can beat me again? Very funny."

"We can play some air hockey then we can play pool so you can beat me."

"You're on." I laughed as I walked over to the air hockey table to turn it on.

We started playing the game and I was winning until I got distracted. Every time she leaned over to hit the puck I had to look away so I wouldn't be staring down her shirt. Even though I'm a competitive person I'm a guy and that view would distract any man.

"I'm winning." Payson smirked.

"Well if you pulled up your shirt I would be winning too." I laughed.

"What?" Payson looked down at her shirt as I scored on her.

"You cheated." She said pointing at me.

"You're the one who is cheating. I do not need to look down your shirt Pay, as tempting as it is. I believe I have a girlfriend."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be looking there." She laughed.

"I'm trying." I laughed as we continued to play. This is why I love Payson. She is so easy going outside of the Rock but so focused when it comes to gymnastics and she is beautiful too. I looked up to see her smile when the puck blew past me and Payson started cheering.

"I won! I won!." screamed Payson jumping up and down. I laughed at her. Why can't me and Kaylie be like this? She won't talk to me anymore except if its about gymnastics. What kind of relationship is that?

"Congratulations." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Thanks." Payson blushed. "I beat you!" she laughed.

"I know." I said shaking my head.

"Aww does the loser want a hug?" asked Payson walking towards me. I laughed. She stood in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and the spark was there that I've never felt with Kaylie. I only feel this way whenever I'm around Payson. I close my eyes and take it in. I break away and look at Payson in her eyes. I really want to kiss her right now but I know I shouldn't. We stood there staring at each other for five minutes.

"Ready to try pool?" I asked breaking the tension.

"Sure." Payson said releasing her hands from my neck. I walked over to the pool table started to rack up the balls.

"I'll break and call what I want then you try to hit either the strips or solids into the pockets without hitting in the white ball."

"Sounds easy enough." Payson said walking around the table.

I broke the balls and sunk in two solids. My turn I missed and it was now Payson's turn.

"Okay what you want to do is hit the stripes into the pockets." I looked over at Payson who was holding the queue wrong. I walked behind her and helped her position it right. I leaned over and straightened up her shot.

"Thanks." She whispered. Payson hit the ball and one of the stripes went in.

"Like that?" She asked looking up at me.

"Like that." I smiled. Payson blushed and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. I continued to stare at her until I realized it was still her turn.

"Its still your turn." I whispered.

"It is isn't it." She laughed. I walked over to the bar and grabbed my water. She is making this so hard for me too keep my promise with Kaylie.

We finished our game of pool and I won. I was tempted to let her win but she won the last game so I had to win to keep some of my pride.

"Hey Pay?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to watch a scary movie?"

**Payson POV**

My eyes widened at Nicky's suggestion. "You know I don't like scary movies."

"I'll protect you. I promise."

"Fine." I said giving in. I sat down on the couch and waited for Nicky to pick a movie. He put the DVD in the went upstairs to turn off the lights. It was pitch black except for the glow from the TV. Nicky joined me on the couch and sat next to me. Our legs were touching and there was this electricity flowing through them just like when I hugged him before. The movie started and I noticed it was _It. I hate clowns and this movie was just going to make it worse. _

_Somehow in the middle of the movie I ended up on Nicky's lap with my head buried in his chest. This was such a bad idea. First off I hate scary movies and now I have this urge to kiss Nicky but I can't. I can't hurt Kaylie. I won't become Lauren._

"_Is it over?" I asked._

"_Almost." Nicky whispered pulling me deeper into his chest. I smiled into his chest and whished that everyday could be like tonight. Except I would be the girlfriend and not the best friend._

_The movie ended and I moved so Nicky could turn on the lights. He turned them on and sat back down next to me. We sat on the couch in silence not knowing what to say. My cell phone rang and it was my mom. _

"_Bye Nicky. My mom's here."_

"_Bye Keeler." He said giving me a hug._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled._

"_See you then." He said backing up. I walked outside and into the car and stared out the window as my mom drove home. I got out of the car and walked into my room and laid down on the bed. It's becoming harder and harder to just stay friends with Nicky and sooner or later I might just break my promise with Kaylie. What am I going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday night and Emily, Lauren, Kaylie, and I were having a girls night at my house. I was in the kitchen popping popcorn when Kaylie walked in.

"Any drinks?"

"In the fridge." I said going in the cabinet to grab come candy.

"Ice tea?"

"That's fine." I smiled.

"Hey Pay?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been spending that much time with you." _Or Nicky. _

"Its fine. I've been busy too but tonight we are here hanging out together." I smiled.

We walked into the living room laughing at this one joke when we saw Lauren raising a DVD in the air.

"Stick it." She smiled.

I laughed and grabbed the DVD and turned it on.

"I love this movie." Lauren smiled.

"Me too." Kaylie said.

"I've never seen it." Emily blushed.

"Really?" Kaylie asked raising an eye brow.

"Really." She laughed.

"It's like the Rock on video." I smiled.

"Really?" Emily asked stealing an Oreo.

"Yea. There are these no dating rules, new girl joins and is better then everyone." Kaylie smiled punching Emily's arm.

"And hot boys." Lauren smiled.

"Ahhh Kellan Lutz is so hot in this movie." I said falling on the couch.

"Pay, you think he's hot in any movie." Kaylie laughed.

"He is so hot though. I only went to see Twilight and New Moon because he is in it."

"Emmett Cullen. He was hot in that." Lauren sighed.

"I have to agree there." Emily laughed.

"So you saw _Twilight_ but not _Stick It_?" I asked laughing really hard.

"My mom is in love with Edward Cullen."

"I'm sorry Emily." Kaylie laughed.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Edward Cullen."

I started laughing hysterically and almost spit up my ice tea.

"Calm down Pay." Lauren laughed.

I swallowed my drink. "Poor Edward Cullen."

"That's why I'm so glad I don't live in California." Emily laughed.

We watched _Stick It and decided that we would play a game of truth or dare._

"_Ok Lauren truth or dare." Kaylie asked eating a piece of popcorn._

"_Truth."_

"_What was the real reason that you had sex with Carter?" Kaylie asked with an evil tint in her eye._

"_I thought I liked him. We were drunk and I felt alone. I secretly like Carter but I never had a reason to go after him and apparently being drunk gave me enough reason to go after him." Lauren said starting to tear up._

"_But you knew I liked him." Kaylie said raising her voice._

"_Who want to play Scrabble?" I asked grabbing the game from under the table._

"_I'm sorry. I've never meant to hurt you." Lauren said raising her voice as well._

"_I do!" Emily said raising her hand._

"_But you did." Kaylie sneered._

"_Maybe if you gave him what you wanted we wouldn't have this problem."_

"_So I have to be a whore in order for Carter to like me?"_

"_Why do you care anyway? You have Nicky." Lauren sneered._

_Kaylie looked around the room and pulled her hair behind her ear. I finally realized what was going on._

"_Kaylie you still don't have feelings for Carter do you?" I asked._

"_It's hard not to. He was my first love." She said grabbing a magazine._

"_Nicky really cares for you." I said trying not to think about the past moments we've shared._

"_I know and I love him but I can't help the fact that I still love Carter."_

"_You need to move on for Nicky." Emily said hinting that she wants them to break up._

"_I know but its so hard." Kaylie said lying down on the ground._

"_You just have to choose." I said handing Emily an Oreo._

"_Easy for you to say." She mumbled._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I asked sitting up._

"_Nicky told me. He was going to ask you out before I asked him out."_

"_I didn't know."_

"_Sometimes I feel like you are always in the background waiting for me to screw up so you can have him."_

"_Kaylie, that's ridiculous."_

"_Just tell me. Do you like him?" She asked looking at me._

"_I like him but I would never steal him from you. You're my best friend and all those feelings I have for Nicky mean nothing if that means I have to lose a friend." I said telling the truth._

"_I knew it. You're in love with him." Kaylie said standing up crying._

"_I love him but I wouldn't hurt you!" I said screaming._

"_You got to believe her Kaylie." Lauren said standing up. I looked over to Lauren and mouthed 'thank you'._

"_How can I believe her?" Kaylie asked._

"_Because she isn't me." Lauren said walking over to Kaylie._

"_Why can't everyone leave me alone?"_

"_You know what. I think you are afraid that if Nicky finds out that he will break up with you and go after Payson."_

"_Your right." Kaylie said sitting down. "What do I do?"_

"_First you apologize to Payson." Lauren said sitting next to her and nodding at me._

"_I'm sorry Pay, there is a lot of things going on and I took it out on you."_

"_It's fine."_

"_Now you talk to Nicky and Carter and get these feelings sorted out."_

"_I can do that. I love you guys." Kaylie said grabbing all of us into a group hug._

"_I love you too." We smiled. Everything is back to normal except now everyone knows I like Nicky except for him._


	8. Chapter 8

I drove to the Rock early today to get in an extra work out before the National Team practice this weekend. I parked my car and finished listening to _Follow Me Down by 30h3!. _I noticed how Kaylie's and Nicky's car were both here. Probably practicing or making out was my guess. I stepped out of my car and slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked over towards the Rock and opened the door. Just as I guessed, I opened the door to see Nicky and Kaylie swapping spit.

"Sorry!" I yelled covering my eyes.

Kaylie and Nicky pulled apart and I backed up into the door.

"I'm gonna go over there." I said walking towards the locker room. Of course I tripped on the way there. I sat on the bench and tried to erase that image from my mind. I placed my bag in my locker and pulled off my sweatshirt and sweatpants. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. Plain Payson Keeler not the Glamorous Kaylie Cruz. I groaned and walked out. I was glad to see that they stopped kissing as I walked towards the bars. I stood there with my hands on the bars trying to clear my mind. I perform better when my mind is clear and empty except for the routine.

"Payson!" My name broke through my thoughts as I turned around to see Nicky standing in front of me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I've been calling your name for 5 minutes." Nicky said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry." I blushed. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. If I knew you were there…"

"It's fine. Oh Nicky?"

"Yea."

"Stop apologizing for kissing your girlfriend." I smirked.

"I do that a lot don't it?"

"More than you know." I laughed.

"So how was girl's night?"

"Eventful." I said trying to avoid what we talked about.

"What did you guys do?"

"Talk and watched a movie. You know girl stuff." I smirked.

"I see."

"I'm not telling you what we talked about."

"Good to see you Pay." I laughed as Nicky walked away. I walked back over to the bar and preformed my routine. I landed and threw my arms in the air as I heard someone clapping. I looked up to see Sasha clapping at me.

"Very nice Payson."

"Thanks." I smiled grabbing myself a drink of water.

"You are one of my most dedicated gymnasts."

"Thanks."

"I'm actually glad that you don't have a boyfriend. Ever since Kaylie and Nicky started dating Kaylie has been less focused. It she doesn't start to get her head in the game she might not go to London."

"London?"

"That is where the national team is going first and as you know they only take seven so what are the odds they take four from the Rock?"

"Not that good." I whispered.

"Exactly, but I know you will make it and probably Emily for her raw talent but Lauren and Kaylie might have to work."

"But Kaylie is national champion."

"Yea but she never practices at her A-game and she is easily distracted. Marty is the coach and he knows all of this from training you girls before."

"I understand." I said feeling bad for Kaylie..

"But hey you could win and next year become the new national champion." Sasha said smiling.

"Thanks."

Sasha tapped my shoulder then walked to his office. I stood in front of the bars again and closed my eyes. I envisioned my routine to the 't'. In my dream I landed all my moves perfectly. I opened my eyes and placed my hands on the bar ready to start the routine.

"Payson!" I turned around to see Kaylie standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yea Kaylie?"

"What did Sasha tell you." Kaylie asked.

"Just that I did well and to keep it up." I said keeping out everything else.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Good because I think Sasha doesn't think that I'll go to London but I'm national champion and it would be a poor move on their part to keep me home."

"I agree."

"Thanks Pay."

"So Nicky and you are good?" I asked hiding my laugh.

"Yea, and sorry about before."

"It's fine."

"Did you talk to Carter yet?" I asked dropping my voice to a whisper.

"I'm talking to him tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I'm going to tell him that I'll like to be friends with him again and that I forgive him."

"That's great Kaylie."

"So I'll see you around?"

"Oh course."

I shook my head and went back to my routine. I hope I can go to London but I don't want Kaylie to be left out. Gotta love that National team.

**Sorry its so short, its actually more of a filler chapter. Next chapter Kaylie talks to Carter and Payson has to make a big choice. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaylie POV**

"Carter." I called walking towards Carter's car.

"Hey Kaylie." He smiled opening up the trunk and grabbing his bag.

"What are you doing here early?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Just to practice and… to see you." Carter smiled.

"Aww." I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"We need to talk." I said holding my breath.

"Well this isn't good." Carter said running his fingers through his hair.

"Payson and all the girls know I still like you." I said looking into his eyes.

"Ok?"

"And they want me to talk to you and Nicky."

"And?"

"They want me to chose."

"So…" Carter said placing his hands on my hips.

"I don't think I can do that. Emily wants me to figure out my feelings and Lauren and Payson want me to make a decision. Payson likes Nicky and as I can tell Lauren is still hung up on you." I replied looking up.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait till after China then break up with Nicky."

"Why wait that long?"

"Because if I date a silver medalist at nationals I have a better chance of going. The media loves the power couple and so does the board."

"So you're only dating him to get to China?"

"At first I thought I was in love with him but then you came knocking at my door at I became hooked."

"Kay, you can't keep stringing him along."

"But I like being in the spotlight for once. Before nationals it was all about Payson and her back and her winning the gold. But I beat her, I beat Payson Keeler and for once I gained the spotlight. Everyone wanted to know me instead of her. I love that feeling and I don't want to lose it." I said dropping my voice to a whisper.

"Kay, you will always be in my spotlight. Don't you ever forget that." Carter said resting his chin on my head.

"Thanks you." I whispered reaching up and placing a kiss in his lips.

**Payson POV**

**I drove to the Rock early this morning to workout before practice started. I wanted to work on my floor routine so I can beat the best at London. I parked my car and grabbed my Ipod and my bag. I stepped out of the car and stood there in shock. Across the parking lot stood Kaylie and Carter making out. Kaylie is cheating on Nicky with Carter. I slammed my door shut and walked inside the Rock shaking my head.**

"**Payson!" I heard Kaylie scream running after me. I didn't turn around as I walked into the locker room and placed my stuff down.**

"**Payson." Kaylie breathed standing in front of me. "It's not what you think."**

"**So you aren't cheating on Nicky with Carter?" I asked with sarcasm dripping in my voice.**

"**Ok, so it is what you think." Kaylie said starting to tear.**

"**Why? Why would you think of doing this to him?"**

"**I love Carter and Nicky was so nice to me and made me feel special. I felt wanted. I've never really felt wanted before." Kaylie whispered.**

"**Never felt wanted? You are the national champion, friends who love you, and a boyfriend who adores you." I said raising my voice.**

"**Well Pay it was always hard to feel wanted with you in the picture." Kaylie screamed at me.**

"**What are you even talking about Kaylie." I yelled back.**

"**It was always about you. Even Nicky talked about you. Sasha adores you and so does everyone else."**

"**Don't turn this on me this is you fault." I said through clenched teeth.**

"**It's always been about you Payson. Nicky is in love with you not me. He never looks at me the way he looks at you. When you two talk its obvious you took are destined to be together. I want Nicky though. He keeps me whole.**

"**You are a selfish bitch, you know that. You are a hypocrite."**

"**I am not!"**

"**You told me you would never be like Lauren. You told me that you would never cheat on someone but here you are with Carter and not Nicky."**

"**This is different, I didn't cheat on a friend."**

"**No but this is worse. You cheated on Nicky." I said walking away. "Don't worry I won't tell him because I don't want to be the one to break him. You will tell him."**

"**I can't." Kaylie whispered.**

"**If you don't tell him soon then I will because I don't want him to have to find out on his own. I think you can relate to that." I sneered and walked away.**

"**Payson." Kaylie screamed.**

"**I will not let you ruin him like you ruined yourself. This version of you has got to go before you lose everyone you love. Even me."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Payson POV**

I walked out of the locker room turning my back to Kaylie. I stood in front of the bars and placed my hands on them, memorizing the feel of them. I stood there looking down at the bars and held my breath. I didn't realizing I was crying until I noticed a tear fall onto the bars. I looked up at the ceiling and blinked my eyes to keep them from falling from their prison. I began to think of all the possibilities of telling Nicky.

Option 1: He never wants to be friends with me.

"_Nicky, Kaylie is cheating on you with Carter." I whispered looking away from his sorrow stricken face._

"_How long?" He whispered._

"_A few months."_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nicky yelled looking at me._

"_I didn't know." I whispered tears pouring down my eyes._

"_I thought I could trust you."_

"_You can…"_

"_Apparently I can't." Nicky said walking away._

"_Nicky!" I screamed after him with tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry Payson, but I can't do this." Nicky whispered._

"_Nicky!"_

"_I wish you would have told me sooner. Goodbye Keeler."_

_Nicky then moves to Denver and then I would never see him again._

I flinched at the vision and thought about option two.

Option Two" He falls in love with me.

"_Nicky, Kaylie is cheating on you with Carter."_

"_I know."_

"_You know?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

"_I saw her and Carter yesterday when I came back to get my things." Nicky smiled walking closer to me._

"_I'm so sorry, I should have told you sooner." I prattled on feeling a warm blush fill my face._

"_It's not you fault." Nicky smiled grabbing my hand._

"_Why are you so okay with this?" I asked looking deep into those orbs of brown._

"_Because Payson, I'm in love with you."_

_Nicky and I would then fall in love and later get married._

The second option made a smile form on my face but sadly I think that option one will most likely happen over option two.

"Payson?" I turned around to see Emily standing there with her hands on her hips. "I've been calling your name for five minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine. I was just thinking."

"About Nicky?"

"In a way yes." I said walking over to place chalk on my hands.

"In a way?" Emily asked with a questioning gleam in her eyes.

"Never mind, so what's up?"

"Besides from the fact that Kaylie likes two different guys and she knows that you like Nicky, not that much." Emily smirked.

"National committee is picking a team to go to London tomorrow." I said changing the subject.

"Yea and they'll take you and Kaylie."

"You will go. Your Emily." I smiled.

"Hopefully." Emily smiled.

"You'll go and we will have so much fun in London." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nicky asked walking over.

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna go talk to Lauren." Emily winked. I gave Emily a death stare as she walked away laughing.

"So what's up?" I asked chalking up my hands.

"Nothing."

"Oh?"

"I think I'm going to break up with Kaylie." Nicky said looking over towards Kaylie on the beams.

"Why?"

"I think I like someone else." Nicky smirked looking at me.

"Oh." I said with disappointment clear in my voice.

"I think she still likes Carter anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Well I'm gonna leave you now."

"See you Keeler." Nicky laughed walking away.

I smiled and began my routine. Tomorrow is a big day for me. I will either go to London or stay here and become second best again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but it was spring break and I was at my grandmas with no computer and the past two weeks I had quarterlies. But here is a new chapter for Second Best and if you read my other story I'll be updating that this week as well.**

I stood there at the Rock clutching my jacket in my hands as I watched the other national team members warm up. Everything I won second and my back has been feeling pretty bad I felt insecure about a few things.

"Are you ok?" I turned around to see Kaylie there pushing her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." I sneered and went to my locker to put my stuff away.

"So you are just going to stop talking to me?" Kaylie asked running after me.

"To this Kaylie, yes." I walked away from the locker room and stood next to the other national team members.

"Looking a little big Pay?" Kelly laughed nodding towards my stomach.

"How's bulimia treating you?" I smirked and laughed as Kelly became speechless.

"Hey Payson." Emily said standing next to me. I looked at her jacket that was a faded blue instead of the bright blue that everyone else wore.

"I'm not going to ask." I said looking at the door to find our coach.

"My mom."

"Ah."

I stared at the door anxiously waiting to see who our coach is for the national team. I heard rumors that it was either Sasha or Marty and I was hoping it was Sasha. Emily nudged me and Kaylie and Lauren joined us but I just looked away and focused at the task at hand. In walked Marty with a national coach shirt on. Great.

"As many of you know, my name is Marty and I am the coach at Denver but for the time being I am the national team coach. I know most of you girls and I have to say that all of you are incredible gymnast." He smiled looking at the Rock girls with regret.

I never fully trusted Marty after he left and he knew this. He tried to talk to me but I gave up everything that has to do with him. I walked over to the beam getting ready to start my routine when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Marty standing there.

"Payson, its good to see you." He whispered.

"Marty."

"Payson, I'm sorry for leaving and I hope we can move on."

"For the team and my career, yes, but for us becoming friends or anything close to that, no." I said as I stood on the beam and started my routine.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched me perform. I knew I was good but I felt a sense of pride when people wanted to watch me do my routine. Kelly mouth was wide opened as I finished my routine and flipped off the beam. I received smiles from the national team coaches and I raised my hands in the air. I looked over at Emily who was giving me a thumb up. I laughed and walked over to Emily and gave her a high five before she went up to do her routine.

The rest of the practice went really well except for Kaylie having a hissy fit over me and her having the same routine on the beams. I just brushed it off and performed my routine anyway. Kaylie and Marty were not getting along. Inn fact it looked as if she didn't trust Marty anymore then I do. I watched as she treated him with disrespect and spread nasty rumors about him with Lauren so they could kick him out. I had a bad feeling about that but it was none of my business what Kaylie does anymore.

"Gather round girls." Marty called as we met him on the floor.

"I have the names of the eight team members that will perform in London this weekend at the meet." Marty said pointing towards his clip board. I grabbed Emily's hand as he began reading off names.

"Kelly." Kelly brushed past me and laughed as she took her spot in the front row.

"Amanda, Brooke, Payton." I smiled and gave Emily a hug as I stood there next to Kelly.

"Emily." I ran over to Emily and gave her a hug as we jumped up and down.

"Sophia, Alice, and…" I looked over at Lauren and Kaylie whose mouthes were wide open. Only one of them would make it if he doesn't take Megan.

"Megan."

"WHAT!" Kaylie screamed at Marty as Megan walked over and gave me a hug. "I'm the national champion!"

Lauren stood there in shock as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Kaylie and Lauren but I'm afraid you two have been showing poor behavior towards your coaches and therefore will not be able to compete in London." Rachel, the other head coach, said.

"You can't be serious." Kaylie gasped.

"I'm afraid so." Marty said.

"Don't talk to me." She sneered turning to Marty. "If you only know what he did."

"Well what did he do?" Rachel asked.

Kaylie remained silence as she looked at her mother and back to Marty.

"Exactly, maybe you can compete in China. We'll see you in two weeks for our next practice." Rachel smiled as she left with the other national team members.

I watched as Kaylie stormed off and rain into Sasha's office. I laughed a little as Nicky walked over to me.

"So how did it go?" Nicky asked nodding towards his girlfriend.

"She didn't make it." I said looking up into his chocolate eyes.

"I can see." He sighed. "So what about you?"

"I made it." I smiled. Nicky gave me a looked them grabbed me into a tight squeeze.

"Nicky." I laughed as he twirled me around. Nicky put me down and looked into my eyes.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"So I guess I'll see you in London." He said as he turned and walked away.

"See you…wait, what?" I asked as Nicky turned around laughing.

"Well you see the boy's national team is going as well and I found out yesterday that I'm going. So I'll see you there." Nicky said with his hands in his pockets.

"Really?"

"Yea, maybe we'll be room mates." Nicky chuckled.

"In your dreams." I laughed hitting his arm in a playful manor. Nicky raised an eyebrow at me and I started to blush again.

"NICKY!" We both turned around to see a very angry Kaylie standing outside Sasha's office.

"I got to…"

"I get it." I whispered.

"I'll see you around?"

"Yea." I smiled as I gave Nicky a hug and watched him jog after Kaylie.

"Hmm… a weekend in London with Nicky. Sounds Like fun." Emily smirked as she walked past.

"It's nothing." I said grabbing my bag.

"That's what you think."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sweatshirt and put it on. The more I thought about it the more Emily made sense. Nicky and I alone for a whole weekend without Kaylie. We can barley stand an hour together alone but a whole weekend. What did I get myself into?


	12. Chapter 12

I arrived in London and looked around at my surroundings. The rain was falling softly on the foreign city and I smiled at the thought of me winning all around tomorrow at the meet. I pulled my bag over my shoulder as I ran to the bus. I walked up the stairs and noticed how everyone else was still in the airport getting their bags. I walked towards the back of the bus and took a seat near the window. I smiled at the thought of being away from all the drama that was at Boulder and how this weekend could be an escape. We check in tonight, have the meet tomorrow, and leave the following day so we can all go back to train on Monday.

"Can I sit here?" I turned my head to see Nicky standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." I smiled. I watched as Nicky placed his bag in the bunk above our seats. I couldn't help but notice the sliver of skin that shone from the top of Nicky's sweats to the edge of his shirt. Nicky has abs.

"Thanks. I defiantly don't want to have to sit next to Kelly." Nicky laughed as he sat down next to me.

"I agree." I smiled wringing out my hair.

"It sure is wet." Nicky chuckled noticing my hair.

"It's London."

"Touché." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in as I watched a rain drop slide down his cheek. I reached out my hand and wiped the streak of water away. I noticed that my hand lingered on his cheek and I quickly pulled it away.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine."

I turned away and looked out the window watching the rain drops race the ones next to them. I noticed how Marty and the rest of the team started running towards the bus to escape the rain.

"Here they come." I sang.

"Great." Nicky mumbled.

Emily ran on the bus first and smirked at our seating arrangement.

"Way to go." She mouthed and sat at the seat across from our row.

"Emily." Nicky nodded.

"Nicky, Payson." She smiled.

Next came the rest of the team followed by Kelly and Marty. Kelly looked like a drowned rat as she looked around. There was no open seats available except for the one next to Marty. I snickered at Kelly's face as she had to sit down next to Marty.

"Classic." Nicky whispered. I laughed out loud and this earned a death stare from Kelly.

We drove in the bus for twenty minutes until we reached the hotel. I stood up and stretched my back as people started to leave the bus. I walked into the isle and reached up to grab my bag but Nicky beat me to it.

"I got it."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." He smiled. I blushed and started to walk out the bus. Nicky placed his hand on my lower back as we walked towards Marty and the rest of the national team.

"Each of you will be sharing a room with a teammate. Even though there is no dating rule at the Rock there is at Denver and the other gyms so each of you will share your room with the same gender. Sorry Payson and Nicky you two will not be sharing a room." Marty smiled.

Everyone turned to us and started laughing.

"We're not dating." Nicky quickly said.

"He's dating Kaylie." I said at the same time.

"Sure." Marty said looking at his clipboard. I felt a soft blush spread across my cheeks as Nicky looked at me.

"Okay Payson you are sharing a room with Emily, Nicky with Daniel, Kelly with Megan…" Marty continued as Rachel handed us our keys.

I looked at Emily and gave her a high five as we walked towards our room.

"Room 207." I said as I opened the car.

"This is nicer than my entire house." Emily whispered as she placed her bags down on her bed.

The room has two queen beds with a cream floral comforter. The floor was marble with a chestnut rug in the middle with a small wooden table in the center with a vase of white roses. There are two almond dressers with a small closet next to the bathroom. The bathroom included a huge shower and big tub.

"This is amazing." I squealed as I plopped on the bed.

"I love London." Emily smiled.

"So do I."

"I thought you _loved_ Nicky." Emily smirked.

"Shut up." I laughed throwing a pillow at her head.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Emily said laying on her stomach and looking at my face.

"It's complicated." I sighed thinking Kaylie and Carter.

"How complicated can it be? You love him, he loves you, what more is there?"

"There is another girl in the picture." I sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"A girl that is quickly fading." Emily whispered.

"I know." I whispered back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't become Lauren. So I guess I do nothing."

"You can only do nothing for so long."

"I'm screwed." I screamed smashing my pillow into my face.

"It'll get better." Emily laughed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I raised my head off the bed and looked at Emily who shrugged her shoulders. I got up and opened the door to see a very stressed Marty.

"Marty?"

"Hi girls. Tonight it is lights out by 10. Tomorrow you will get a wake up call at 6 and we will be at the meet at 7:30. Tomorrow night is your only free night before we leave Sunday morning at 10."

"Ok thanks."

"No boys in the room." Marty said raising his eyebrow.

"I get it."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." I waited until Marty walked down the hall until I shut the door.

"Did you hear all that?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yup. Did you?"

"Of course." I laughed.

"Good." Emily smiled grabbing her pajamas and walking towards the bathroom.

We quickly got dressed and sat on our beds and tried to pick a movie.

"The Proposal?" I asked flipping through On Demand.

"When are you going to tell Nicky?" Emily interrupted me.

"I don't know."

"Tell Kaylie to chose Carter."

"She already did." I placed my hand over my mouth and looked away.

"What do you mean, 'she already did'?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"She's cheating on Nicky with Carter."

**Emily knows! What's going to happen know that there is tension between Nicky and Payson with Kaylie still in Boulder? **

**ANNOUNCMENT: I'm going to end this story soon. I'm kinda sad about it since it's my first Payson/Nicky story but I have another one on hold about all the girls called **_**Life After The Rock**_**. It has some Payson-./Nicky in there so you will get your fix. I'm just ready to move on with this story. I'm going to put out the first chapter and see what reaction I get then finish this and continue on. That's for all the support.**


End file.
